The prior art foldable chairs are made of metals or by using composite material. The welding, riveting or screwing is used in the manufacturing process. Time and labor are wasted in the manufacturing process. The processes of bending and embedding are needed. Thus the cost is high.
Furthermore, in the prior art foldable chair, it is unsuitable for overlapping the chairs for storage and transformation. Furthermore, it is difficult to position the overlapping chairs.